To an Old Friend
by The Lone Sheriff
Summary: Hopefully, by reading this, this will help you to make a choice.


High above the world, hidden behind an invisible window, reality distorted into that of another world. A world well oblivious to others, except for a select few. Perched upon a small cloud, a small band of wolves sat watching.

"I can't believe it…" One of the female wolves said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." The male wolf next to her said. "I'd totally win in a fight against you!"

"I meant the other thing Dakota!" She said punching him in the arm.

"Hey!" Dakota said retracting away from her. "I know what you meant Lupa."

"Easy you two." Another voice said.

"But Lupa started it Mom!" Dakota said objecting.

Rosie gave her son a glare, before walking over to the edge and glancing down.

"It is rather interesting, though I don't think we can do much about it."

"Well," Lupa said. "We could go down there and talk to him."

"Not happening." Rosie said sternly.

"It couldn't be that bad. And it would make things so much easier!"

"No." Said a man walking forward. "It's dangerous."

"Oh come on Scott!" Dakota interjected. "It won't even take that long, I'll jump us down, and we talk, and then we get right out."

"No." Scott replied even more sternly.

"Scott..." Rosie said looking up at him. "It may not be such a bad idea…"

"No."

"Sorry Scott, but we've got to do this." Dakota said walking forward. "Do it Myka."

"Listen, listen, to me mesmerize, with this said you will be hypnotized." (You have no idea how hard it was to create this. Rhyming is flippin hard man!)

Scott stood standing still for a moment alongside Rosie frozen in their stance. Myka cocked her head sideways with uncertainty.

"Did it work?" Dakota said waving a paw in front Rosie's face.

"Uh…not sure. I just made that spell on the fly."

"Are you serious Myka?" Lips said. What if it didn't work?!"

"It's not exactly easy! Besides, it looked like it worked."

"She's right," Dakota said intervening. "But we need to get going."

"Agreed. Let's pay our little friend a visit."

Somewhere within a small town in England, a young man slept silently in his house. Suddenly, and without warning, a green flash illuminated his bedroom.

"Hellooo?" Lupa said poking the young man under the thick covers.

"Here, let me try." Myka said as her eyes flowed green.

Right on cue, the bed sheets were apexed off from the young man. Unfortunately, he didn't wake, and instead just groaned with discomfort at the loss of heat from his body.

"Dakota? You got any ideas." Lupa asked glancing at her brother.

Dakota's eyes lit up with mischief. "Yea," He said raising his glowing paws. "Let's try this…"

Right on cue, a green sphere emanated just above the sleeping man, glowing brighter and brighter before its glow dissipated and icy cold sea water came crashing down with a mighty splash.

"Gah! That's cold!" The young man shouted loudly.

Lupa and Myka began rolling on the ground laughing. Dakota though only looked on, and whistled inconspicuously. The young man only wiped the sea water from his eyes before staring in disbelief at the the trio of wolves before him.

"You…" The man said backing up the end of his bed. "Oh….why….why….I'm retired!"

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Myka said with a giggle.

"Besides," Lupa said. "We know you don't want to anyway."

"But I don't want to!" The man groaned.

"Yes, _you do_!" Dakota said eagerly.

"We've been watching you all these years," Lupa continued. "You tell yourself you can't go back, but you _know_ it's not true!"

"She's right, you know." Myka added. "We saw what happened when you were talking with that other human. You think your passion is dead but you don't realize the obvious truth!"

"You never lost your passion," Dakota continued. "You just forgot about it, but after today, you've remembered! You remembered what it was like to create beautiful and wondrous things! Remember all the happy times, all the joy you brought to others who would witness it."

"You made a difference," Lupa intervened. "And now you have the choice to do it again."

"But..what if I can't do it?" The young man asked.

"Then no harm no foul." Dakota added. "Oh, and before we go,"

Dakota jumped up on the bed and punched the young man in the arm twice with his paws before hopping down to the floor again.

"Ow!" The young man said rubbing his arm. "The hell was that for?!"

"That first one was for scaring the hell out of your friend!" Dakota said with a sly smile. "And the second one was saying I'd lose to my sister."

"Well," Myka said yawning. "It's time we should get back. Hopefully Mom and Dad won't ground us when we get back."

"Are you guy leaving?" The young man asked getting up.

"Unfortunately yes," Lupa said as she walked with Myka over to Dakota, who's eyes began to radiate a gentle green glow.

"But, just remember what we said, ok man?" Dakota added. "And maybe we'll meet again. If not soon, then later in life."

"Take care Owain." Myka said with a giggle.

With a sudden burst of green light, all three had vanished. Once more, they appeared back in their world behind the window of reality.

 **Author's note:** **Well, I honestly never expected to be back here, had it not been for a sly certain someone on here. To make this short, I'll leave a message for an old friend.**

" **You remember the passion you used to create beautiful and marvelous things. Those things in turn brought life and happiness, and helped to fill the gaps in the meaningfulness of life. You believe that motivation, that passion is gone, but you just didn't realize it's simply been sleeping all this time, just waiting to wake back up."**

 **But as always, the choice to wake it up will always be yours. I just hope this short stroll down memory lane might be enough to help you with that choice. Anyway, I'll just leave you with one last thing.**

" **Those who live passionately teach us how to love. Those who love passionately teach us how to live." –Sarah Ban Breathnach**


End file.
